Uma Noite de Luar
by MizunoFaby
Summary: Resumen hihi: O maravilhoso amor de Integra e Alucard é consumido! HENTAI! So para maiores! Olha qem falar ” ! Mas se vc é de menor e vai ler, saiba q eu ñ me responsabilizo pelo seus atos! Hauahuahauahuahua .. fico baka gota


**Autora: Weeee aki está a baka-chan (apelido carinhoso dado por alguem ¬¬) postando mais um fic weeeeee \o\/o/ (dançando)**

**Índice:**

**Mah: Minha amiga q me ajudou na fic 8) como iram perceber ... com os maravilhoso comentários 8D**

**Faby: Euzinha como iram perceber meus maravilhosos comentários**

**Deixa eu ver se precisa de mais algo ... pensando ... bem acho q ñ se ñ entenderem me avisem 8DDD**

Bem um fic de Hellsing ... é...é num tenho mais nada para falar ... fiqm com a fic "

---- Uma Noite de Luar ----

Integra estava em sua mesa, tentando se concentrar nos documento, mas a lua estava tirando sua concentrarão, sempre que se pegava virando a cabeça para observá-la melhor, voltava aos documentos. Havia muitos, que precisava de sua autorização. Já era 2:20 da manha ela não conseguia se concentrar nos afazeres. Decidiu por fim observar o que lhe tanto chamava sua atenção.Afastou-se da mesa, empurrando-a com as pontas dos dedos, virou sua poltrona com o corpo, retirou os óculos e os pos na mesa, se acomodou para observar aquele maravilhoso satélite.

- Como é linda!! – seus olhos brilhavam, a lua estava cheia, estava tão grande que parecia estar em seu jardim.

Havia um brilho em volta da lua, ele era dourado. Observando cada detalhe do céu, Integra se lembrou daquele homem, o luar a fazia lembrar dele!!

"Talvez seja esse dourado" pensava ela, conforme a imagem daquele homem ia se desenhando em sua mente, ela sentia seu corpo queimando por dentro, seu coração batendo rápido, e seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas. Isso sempre acontecia quando ela pensava nele. Suas mãos agarraram no braço da poltrona e suas unhas tentavam entrar no tecido macio, ela se encostou mais na poltrona, seu coração agora doía.Lágrimas saiam mais rápidos de seus olhos.

- Alu ... Alucard!!! – um sussurro saiu de seus lábios, um sussurro que nem ela pode escutar.

Mas ele escutou. Estava sempre atento, sempre desejando que ela o chama-se para poder vê-la.

- Sim Sir Hellsing? – estava de pé na porta, observando a poltrona.

Ela se virou, teve uma surpresa ao vê-lo, não esperava que ele tivesse-se escutado.

Ele percebeu que ela chorava, temia o que podia ter acontecido, decidiu se aproximar.

Quando ele deu o primeiro passo em direção a ela, a mesma se assustou, não queria que ele se aproxima-se, não queria que a olha-se, porque talvez ela não conseguiria se segurar.

Ele se aproximou, e, levou uma mão ao rosto de sua senhora. Ela afastou a cabeça para traz, não queria, mas ele alcançou seu rosto. Os longos e frios dedos dele acariciavam rosto dela.

Ela fechou os olhos para deliciar-se com o toque dos dedos frios dele. Um sorriso de prazer formou em seu rosto. Alucard sorriu ao ver a expressão de sua senhora. Ele afastou a mão e se encostou na mesa.

Ela queria mais, levantou-se rápido da poltrona, empurrando-a, parou de pé a um passo dele, com a mão direita, segurou firme uma mexa do cabelo negro de Alucard, com a outra acariciou seu rosto pálido, decorando cada traço, sem se importar com o sorriso esnobe no rosto do vampiro.

(comentario da Mah: 0 ahhh q sexy \o/

comentários da Faby: . eu tbem achei mah, hihihi)

- O que queres Integra-sama?? – perguntou ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

Integra segurou firme na nuca de seu certo.

- Você!!! – afirmou, olhando intensivamente para os olhos atrás do óculos amarelo. Ela retirou os óculos para poder encontrar os olhos dele. Ele, colocou as mãos na cintura de Integra e a puxou para perto de si, ainda sorrindo.

(comentario da Mah: Integra ero(taradona) é o melhoooor xDD

comentários da Faby: manda vê Integraaaaa \o\/o/ )

- Então pegue!!! – Integra entendeu isso como uma ironia, mas não se importou, agarrou no pescoço do vampiro e o beijou. Ele não acreditou que ela fosse capaz, ficou paralisado.

Integra largou os lábios frios do vampiro, para beija-lo no pescoço, também frio e pálido, entre mordidas, lambidas e beijos, Alucard ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido.

- O que foi??? Achou que não seria capaz???

- Não! – essa primeira palavra saiu como um gemido – Você ...

Não pôde terminar a frase, pois seus lábios foram preenchidos novamente, pelo lábios quentes e saborosos de sua senhora.

Alucard fechou os olhos para poder sentir o beijo que estava recebendo. Em poucos segundos sua boca estava sendo explorada pela língua de sua senhora. Agarrando-a Alucard sentia o batimento cardíaco perfeito de sua amada. Integra só por curiosidade decidiu passar a língua nos caninos afiados de seu cervo, apenas com o toque sentiu Alucard estremecer de prazer. Alucard estava embriagado com o perfume de sua senhora, não raciocinava mais. Passando as mãos loucamente pelas costas de Integra, ele sentia tanto prazer que seu corpo estava quente, estava queimando por dentro.

As mãos de Integra deixaram o pescoço frio de Alucard para acariciar os negros fios do vampiro, ela tirou o chapéu e o jogou no chão. Alucard podia sentir cada fio de seu cabelo sendo acariciado. Embriagado com o prazer, segurou Integra, e, a pôs sobre a mesa. Com os caninos retirou sua luva para despi-la. Primeiro sua gravata, depois desabotou a camisa branca, sempre observando o que estava fazendo, desceu o paletó escuro pelo braço quente de senhora, depois fez o mesmo com a camisa branca, ate tirá-la. Ia subindo as mãos ate os seios fartos dela, mas foi interrompido antes de chegar.

Integra alcançou o sobretudo vermelho, puxou o, fazendo-o deslizar pelo braços bem definidos do vampiro ate alcançar o chão. Levando suas mãos ao pescoço de Alucard, Integra desfez o nó da gravata rapidamente, partiu para a blusa negra, desabotoou-a , deixando à mostra o peito definido de Alucard. Integra pode notar algumas cicatrizes naquele maravilhoso peito, após beijar e mordiscar cada pedaço da carne fria e pálida dele.

(comentario da Mah: ta ficando booooooom xDDD

comentários da Faby: prestando atenção e babando com cara de boba ...)

Sentido aqueles lábios macios e quentes percorrem seu corpo. Alucard inclinou sua cabeça para traz. Esse gesto fez com Intrega tivesse certeza d que ele estava se entregando pouco a pouco. Sabendo disso ela ajoelhou-se no chão, queria saboreá-lo por inteiro, sua língua ia descendo, dos mamilos para o abdômen, para o umbigo e ate que alcançou o cós da calça negra de seu cervo. Ela parou para observá-lo, este estava com os olhos ardendo em fogo. Integra sentiu seu corpo queimar quando percebeu o olhar de prazer de seu cervo.

(comentario da Mah: Uiii, o negocio ta pegando fogo!! Integra mo taradona manu!

comentários da Faby: Vaaaaaiiii Integra!!!! Manda a vê \o\ /o/)

Integra desabotoou a calça dele e, a desceu junto com a cueca, olhando a ereção de Alucard. Aquilo era a prova física do Alucard sentia, ou pelo menos, estava sentindo naquele momento. Esse pensamento a machucou, não poderia entregar-se a um homem que não a amava.

(cometnarios da Mah: algo me diz q ele a ama xDDDD

comentários da Faby: jura?!! -.-")

Abandonando os pensamentos, Integra aproximou seus lábios ao pênis de seu cervo.

Alucard sabia exatamente o que sua senhora iria fazer, inclinou sua cabeça para poder sentir cada caricia que ela faria.

Integra segurou com uma das mãos a ereção de Alucar e, com sua língua, circulava cada parte daquela maravilhosa carne. Ela não agüentou por muito tempo, apenas lamber, até que começou à excitá-lo com sua boca. Alucard foi a loucura quando sentiu seu pênis na boca dela. Alucard sem controle de seus sentidos, e olhando para maravilhosa boca de sua senhora, começou a acariciar a cabeça de Integra, a empurrando para si, desejando que ela tenha ele por completo dentro de sua boca.

"Maravilhosa!!! Quente!!!" pensou ele, soltando gemidos de prazer.

Integra sente o membro de seu cervo crescer dentro de sua boca. Alucard puxa os fios loiros de sua senhora fortemente para traz.

- Agora ... pare!!! – essas palavras saíram abafadas.

Integra se afasta e o vê sentando em sua poltrona, com as pernas abertas, sem nenhuma peça de roupa. Percebe o rosto dele aproximando-se com o seu.

- Levante-se!!! – Integra obedeceu.

Alucard tira as calças de Integra, olhando para as lindas coxas de sua senhora, aproximando sua boca até a calcinha dela a descendo alguns centímetros, preparando-se para levar uma das mãos até a peça, porém, fora interrompido por Integra.

Integra leva seu rosto a Alucard, até que ambos estejam face a face.

- Me responda!!! Você me ama Alucard???

A pergunta abalou Alucard ... mas esse não teve duvidas sobre a resposta.

- Sim!!! Amo, Integra-sam!!! A amo tanto que não consigo ir embora... nunca ... –a ultima palavra saiu como um sussurro, não tinha terminado a frase pois Integra interrompe-o.

- Te amo!!! Meu querido Alucard!!! – Essa frase saiu em meio aos beijos.

Alucard sentiu seu corpo estremecer com a declaração. Levou suas mãos ao quadril de sua, amada, e retirou a peça. Desceu a peça ate o chão. Integra interrompeu o beijo para tirar seu sutiã, levou as mãos ate suas costa, mas Alucard segurou-a. Ele fez com que ela se sentasse sobre suas coxas. Integra estremeceu ao se sentar sobre as coxas de Alucard. Ele levou as mãos ate fecho do sutiã dela e o tirou, tirou tão lentamente, que parecia que aquele momento seria uma eternidade. Integra sentiu a alça de seu sutiã descer pelos seus ombros. Alucard levou sua mão fria até o seio de sua amada, o acariciou. Com o prazer que aqueles dedos a proporcionava, Integra jogou sua cabeça um pouco para traz.

Alucard entendeu aquele gesto como se ela estive dando passagem à ele. Ele levou seus lábios aos macios mamilos dela. Integra sentia a língua de seu amado percorrer cada milímetro de seus seios. Alucard percebera a excitação no mamilo de Integra e percorreu sua língua em um, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o outro. Ele podia ouvir perfeitamente o sangue quente de Integra circulando nas aveias, tentou ignorar por um instante, mas não conseguia. Alucard passava os caninos envolta do mamilo de Integra, ela ficava mais excitada cada vez que sentia os caninos nela. Alucard sentiu sua coxa ficar molhada, sabia exatamente que sua amada estava adorando.

Ele para com as caricias, segurando firme na bunda de Integra, reparou como era grande e firme. Integra se assustou com o movimento rápido de seu amado, ela sentia uma energia quente percorrendo-lhe seu corpo.

- Quero você aqui e agora!!! – Alucard estava olhando seriamente nos olhos de Integra. Ela estremeceu ao ouvir isso. Integra fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Alucard levantou Integra de sua coxa, e foi descendo lentamente para que pudesse tê-la por completo. Integra fechou os olhos quando sentiu Alucard entrando nela.

- Esta doendo??? – a olhou com preocupação.

- N- Não!! – saiu como um gemido – con ...continue – teve dificuldade de falar a palavra.

(Comentários da Faby: Acho q vc parou aki neh mah??? o.o)

(comentarios da Mah: foi )

Assim q se sentiu completa pelo seu amado, Integra o olhou, viu o rosto mais belo que podia ver, Alucard estava com os olhos fechados experimentando o prazer que o corpo quente de sua amada o proporcionava, com os lábios entre abertos. Integra levou as mãos ate o rosto de Alucard o segurando com as duas mãos, e avançou o beijando. Alucard correspondeu ao beijo, levando suas mãos ate o cintura dela e acariciando.

Integra queria Alucard naquele momento, ñ poderia agüentar mais. Ela se levantou um pouco e começou o movimento, que em poucos segundos passou de dolorosos para prazerosos. Alucard estava embriagado com a visão dos seios de Integra balançando para cima e para baixo, então segurou-os e acariciando. Integra ñ conseguia segurar seus gemidos e foi soltando-os cada vez mais fortes e claros. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos Alucard sentiu-se uma corrente quente percorre-lhe o corpo, entrelaçou seus braços em volta de sua amada, apenas encostando os braços fortes nela, não querida que ela parece, e levou seus lábios aos mamilos quentes de Integra, chupando-os novamente, e escutando as veias dela, mas dessa vez, parecia que o sangue dela estava fervendo, pela primeira vez ele ñ deu importância ao sangue quente, queria apenas dar o prazer que sua amada merecia.

( comentarios da mah: ô Alucard, romantico? tentando imaginar isso e n consegue xD mais ta legal 0

comentarios da Faby: pooooó ... ñ tah tão dificil assim -.-)

Fez um caminho com sua língua ate os lábios doces dela, tentando beijá-la, Mas o que consegue é apenas alguns selinhos, desceu suas mãos ate a bunda da amada e a parou, depositou um beijo-a ardentemente em seus lábios enquanto acariciava fortemente a bunda e as coxas da mulher, parou com as caricias e segurou firme a garota, levantou-se. Integra se assustou com o movimento, o agarrando forte pelo pescoço. Alucard colocou sua amada sentada na própria mesa, ainda segurando-a forte começou seus movimentos para frente e para traz. Integra soltou um gemido alto, pelo prazer, cravando suas unhas nas costas definidas daquele homem. Ele, por sua vez, acelerou seus movimentos, dando mais prazer ainda à amada. Integra estava embriagada com o prazer que ele proporcionava, ele estava tão rápido e seus olhos tão cheios de amor, ela nunca havia visto aqueles olhos assim antes, e sem perceber ele a olhava, com aqueles olhos, ela sentiu seu peito contrair, viu ele aproximar seu rosto ao dela, deixando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e seguindo pela sua orelha, sussurrando nela algo q ela ñ conseguiu decifrar, mas que a fez chegar ao prazer, agarrou-se em Alucard o prendendo com as pernas.

Alucard sentiu as pernas graças de Integra entrelaçarem em sua cintura, se ainda tivesse um centímetro de distancia entre os dois eles teriam se juntado, mas ñ havia, Ao mesmo tempo q estava sussurrando palavras indecifráveis no ouvido de seu amada estava cada vez mais rápido, até q ñ agüentava mais segurar seu prazer, e a preencheu completamente. Integra entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, e aproximou sua cabeça da dele. Alucard a abraçou por baixo dos braços dela. E ficaram assim por um tempo. Ate q um Vampiro falou.

(comentarios da mah: imaginando cena de filme porno n da pra n imaginar em hentai xD

comentarios da Faby: O.O olhando sua cara O.õ"""")

-Minha querida! – Disse um pouco aLto, com uma voz firme.

Integra se assustou um pouco com a voz de seu amado, mas olhou para ele. Afastou seu cabeça da dele. E o olhou. – Sim!

- Tens q ir deitar agora ... –ele olhou para o relógio na parede - ... já viu q horas são??

(comentarios da mah: hasuhausha Alucard servindo de Mordomo? xD Ahhh meintira, foi lindo ele avisando ela \o

comentarios da Faby: sem comentarios)

Integra ñ fazia a mínima idéia, mas ñ queria largar dele, ñ agora! Virou-se e olhou o relógio, e ele marcava exatamente 4: 50 da manhã. – Ñ! – Falou assustada colocando as duas mãos na frente de sua boca. Alucard sorriu carinhosamente ao vê-la tão linda com aquela expressão

- Vou levá-la ao seu quarto! – Falou ainda sorrindo carinhosamente, e tirando suas mão das costas dela.

- Obrigada! – disse quase se levantando da mesa ... sentiu o peito de Alucard em sua frente. E o olhou.

- Ñ ... Eu vou levá-la!! – Ele disse, ficando ao lado do corpo dela e com um dos braços passando em baixo da pele macia dos joelhos dela, e o outro braço nas costas.

Integra sorriu. Entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dele. Alucard caminhou pela mansão, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, Integra às vezes ria, ria feliz Alucard via em seus olhos,

Quando chegou ao quarto dela. Abriu a enorme porta com um pouco de dificuldade. Entrou e a fechou, aproximou da enorme cama de casal q havia no quarto, colocou a amada com cuidado na cama, e case ia se afastando quando ela o segurou pelo braço.

(comentarios da mah: anha q lindo 0 um dia alguem vai me carregar tb, mnasi eu duvido q aguente xD

comentarios da Faby: tbem queria q alguem fizesse issu comigo ... mas acho q so meu pai quando criança mesmo -.-)

- Onde Vaz? - O olhou preocupada.

Ele apenas sorriu. – Vou dormir também... – pensou por um momento, seu sorriso se transformou em um maroto – ou preferes q eu fique aqui?! – sorrindo.

Integra ñ respondeu, apenas o puxou fazendo-o cair em cima dela. Ele olhou para ela viu um sorriso naquele maravilhoso rosto, como ele mesmo o denominou a muitos anos atrás, e sorriu também.

- Espero q ñ se importe de estarmos nus – Sorriu maliciosamente depositando um beijo nos macios lábios dela. Ela apenas sorriu e passou a acariciar os fios negros dele q agora estavam ao seu lado em sua cama.

(comentarios da mah: e viveram felizes para sempre \o/

comentarios da Faby: )

**weeeeeeeeee**

**acabou XDDDD**

**bem ... quero agradecer a MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH por ter me ajudado (fico tipo índio falando neh????) tAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnto**

**espero q eu receba muitos comentários!!! Quero poder escrever mais ... mas ñ tenho a minima idéia**

**então é so D**

**kisu e já ne o//**

**Ass: Faby -chan**


End file.
